


晨昏时刻｜PIECING TOGETHER

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Napping, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 不喜欢被人碰的别扭小狼崽其实很需要抱抱。无差，是纯洁的贴贴。超级短，超级平淡，超级OOC，文章质量新低。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 6





	晨昏时刻｜PIECING TOGETHER

谢伊陷进扶手椅的坐垫里。天气转凉，不过还没有冷到需要把壁炉里的木柴点着。太阳快落山了，余晖从窗帘缝里斜照进来。比起从前阿森纳堡的房间，这里的窗子更小，空间也有些局促，但足够他独自处理事务。

让房间显得更加促狭的还有另外一个因素。谢伊叹了口气，拍了拍一直倚在他腿边的人：“你该起来了，康纳。不早了。”

年轻的刺客显然已经醒了。他略微活动了一下肩膀，并没有立刻回头，背脊热烘烘地贴着谢伊的小腿。

谢伊说不清他是什么时候养成的这种习惯。最早的那次，他们在森林里扎营，负责探路的康纳跋涉了一整天，面朝篝火打瞌睡打得东倒西歪。谢伊难得看到康纳不是清醒敏锐宛如桀骜兽类的样子，年轻人倚在他身上彻底沉入梦乡的时候他也没阻止。康纳很快惊醒，悄无声息地裹着毛毯挪到一边，后半夜又悄悄地挪了回来，并且粗鲁地把脑袋搁在谢伊身上。谢伊只当他是跑累了闹脾气，或者林地里晚上温度低，没有多说什么。没想到，从此，被年轻人半强迫地枕着睡觉的事情时有发生，而且发展到康纳在室内也不肯乖乖坐好，甚至不请自来地把一卷毛皮扔到壁炉旁边的地板上，恰好挨着谢伊常坐的座位。

“这里还有很多空椅子。如果你需要休息，楼上有多余的房间。”谢伊说。

“我习惯坐在地上。”康纳的语气依旧毫无波澜。

“我以为你习惯的是和别人保持距离。”谢伊说，他还记得刚见面时康纳是怎么把他的手从肩膀上抖下去的，“或者你觉得枕在我腿上让我动弹不得有助于打探骑士团机密？”

“我在场的时候你从不处理骑士团的事情。”康纳反驳。

“应付某位随时会从窗户翻进来的刺客就是骑士团的事务之一，而且优先级还相当高。”谢伊说。

不擅长打嘴仗的刺客没有说话，只是生硬地拒绝了谢伊给他找些靠垫的提议，从帽子上掸下一片枯得发脆的叶子，用手指尖搓得粉碎。谢伊无声地叹了口气。即使以他的标准来看，康纳也过于阴沉了。早在兄弟会时期，他的同僚也大都一本正经或者脾气火爆，但他们都不如这位新晋的刺客大师显得那么心事重重。而且，谢伊注意到，年轻人几乎没有表现得高兴的时候。无论对他说些俏皮还是刻薄的话，那张被兜帽遮着的脸总是轮廓坚硬，线条严肃。

“你除了明目张胆地跟着我、闯进我的房子，还有别的事可做吗？比如训练新人，护送物资什么的？”谢伊问。

“我都弄完了才来的。”康纳一板一眼地回答，然后跟着谢伊走到壁炉旁边。等谢伊在扶手椅上坐下，他矮下身盘腿坐在兽皮当中，和年长者保持着一点距离。

“你想把壁炉点起来吗？”谢伊问。

康纳摇头：“我不冷。你才是上年纪的那个。”

谢伊不轻不重地踹了他一下。康纳的上身晃了晃，背部却显而易见地放松下来。他往后挪了些，抱着胳膊靠住谢伊的腿。等谢伊把目光从手头的书上转过去，他已经睡着了，呼吸轻浅均匀，头偏向一边，露出毫不设防的脆弱脖颈，半长的发尾从兜帽里钻出来，贴着光滑的浅棕色皮肤。他很年轻，谢伊想，没那么年轻，但也不该像现在这样，好像已经被什么东西磨损殆尽。

谢伊把注意力重新集中到书页之间。那是经过整理的库克船长探索西北航道的日志，尽管作者本人已在数年前不幸遇害。阅读他的经历令谢伊想念航海，也想念将大海视作自由象征的旧时心性。他已经很多年没有见过北大西洋的冰山与极光，并且逐渐接受自己无法像鲸鱼与海鸟那般属于海洋。有太多的东西把他束缚在陆地：散落的伊甸碎片，飘渺的教团未来，乃至和年龄阅历相伴相生的种种义务。康纳也有船，谢伊忽然想到，也许应该趁还有精力的时候拉上他进行一次远航，既可以作伴又可以防止他在自己缺席的时候指挥兄弟会采取什么行动。

透过窗玻璃，太阳向西沉落，变得昏暗温暖的光线逐渐移动到扶手椅旁边，把依然熟睡的年轻刺客柔和地笼罩其中。

“你该起来了，康纳。”谢伊拍了拍他，“不早了。”

被叫醒之后，康纳盯着窗外的景象看了一阵子，没有动。

“我想念冷。”谢伊没头没尾地说了一句，把书放在腿上，手盖在书上。

康纳转过头，脸上还带着困倦未消的迷茫。也许是注意到库克船长的日志，也许是因为别的，他稍微换了个方向，重新枕在谢伊膝上，同时也枕在那本书和他的手上。

“你打算这样继续睡？我的腿会麻的，你太重了。”谢伊说。

“至少让我把手抽出来。”谢伊又说。

康纳依旧沉默，只是呼出轻柔的鼻息。从上边看不到他的脸，于是谢伊伸手去掀他的兜帽。帽子毫无阻碍地滑下去，露出凌乱的辫子，耳尖，然后是那双眼睛。年轻人根本没有睡。他盯着谢伊，脸贴着他的手背，眼睛在阴影里像夜行动物那样明亮。

谢伊再次试图把被压着的手抽出来，但年轻人似乎打定主意不让他如愿，把胳膊也抬起来，使劲趴在他腿上。

“行了，”谢伊有些失去耐心，“我又不是你的——”

他突兀地打住了，忽然意识到康纳可能从来没有过像这样黏在别人身上的机会。他应该问些什么，康纳肯定也有很多话要问他。不过他们一直以来都故意不提某些事情。于是此刻他也掐断话头，任由那些无法谈论的东西悄无声息地掉落在地，被与混乱市井格格不入的瑰丽暮色掩盖。他伸出空着那只手，指尖一下一下地顺着年轻人的头发捋到脑后，好像在抚摸一头狼刚刚长成的幼崽。康纳依旧眼睛都不眨地盯着他，似乎他若轻举妄动的话随时可以扑上来咬断他的喉咙。不过，他没有像之前那样把谢伊的手抖下去。相反，他允许谢伊用掌心贴着他的后颈，他的脸依然贴着他另一只手的手背，直到皮肤发烫，某种安稳、浓稠的倦意将年长者也扯入其中。

“你还是赶快起来，”谢伊小小地打了个呵欠，“这样我才能尽快处理手头的事情，然后跟你一起做准备。”

“准备什么？”康纳问。

“出海。”谢伊回答，“如果时间合适，就能在极光正好的时候到达，融冰之前回来。”

康纳略微垂下眼睛，好像在思考这个提议的可行性。然后他竖起脑袋，把下巴搁在自己手背上。

“那我要借走这本书，”他说，眼睛还是亮闪闪的，“出发的时候再还给你。”

Fin  
2020-11


End file.
